Roland
Welcome to Roland! We are the imperial city of Roland, also known as the Holy City. This is the capital city of the nation of Elysium. History The original capital city of the Human race, though back in the days before the Rebirth, the Human nation had gone by a different name, there are no records of previous nations. In the city's original days, Roland was a technological marvel, no one had ever seen anything like it! The greatest achievement the city had obtained was the construction of The Great Wall of Roland, it was larger than anything that had been built in it's time. It is what earned Roland the title of "the impregnable fortress", not one army could conquer the enourmous walls that enclosed the city. In it's early days, when the city had reached it's prime and the population was large, the wall would be manned by over a hundred guards daily, constantly scouting for threats and armed to the teeth with an endless supply of arrows. Had any army approached the city, they would be spotted miles out and volleys of arrows would rain down to greet them. It was also the center of activity in the early days of Ira. Roland was also a large center of trade, merchants from far and wide journeyed to Roland to sell their goods. Roland was always filled with all sorts of colors and aromas from all around the world, from exquisite food to luxurious cloth, from the finest weaponry to the sturdiest tools, one could find anything in the trading district of Roland. Though Roland's prime didn't last long as The Battle for Ira erupted violently. Roland's army made up the bulk of the fighting force that engaged The Old Gods, rumor has it that even Herobrine himself was a part of the high ranking order of Paladins that were enlisted by Roland. After the Rebirth, Roland was left in ruins, the great walls collapsed and the city was in shambles. Through years of dedication, off the line from 0 R.B., the acting King of Roland was determined to bring the Holy City back to it's glorious seat on top of the world and his first decree was the reconstruction of The Great Wall. The city has been expanding and rebuilding ever since. The Zhou Dynasty (1 R.B. - 274 R.B.) As the Human race scrambled to salvage what they could from the great war, a young ambitious Human noble, by the name of Shaobin Zhou, seized the opportunity and declared himself the acting King of Roland, initially it was supposed to be a temporary position until things were brought back to order, but the young King had other thoughts in mind. After Shaobin ordered the reconstruction of The Great Wall, he had plotted the assassinations of the remaining nobles of the city. After such a tragedy, Shaobin pursuaded the people of Roland to allow him to accept the responsibility and burden of rebuilding Roland and seizing it's rightful place as a powerhouse of Ira. The people were ecstatic and chanted the name of their new King, Shaobin. ''"Our loving leader, all hail King Zhou!" ''Devious and cunning, he had secured the position as the King of Roland for himself and his future descendents. Shaobin had overseen the reconstruction of The Great Wall to it's very end, he passed away only a few days before the completion of the wall. After several generations later, the Humans were quiet, swiftly rebuilding their city. It wasn't until 270 R.B. when David Zhou assumed the throne, at the age of 14, like his predecescor - Shaobin Zhou - he was cunning and he had plans. The first of which was to assemble Order of Paladins, a clave of Paladins that serve the King, and the King only. The title of Paladin was granted to the most skilled warriors that were loyal to the throne. King David's second order of business was establishing the Cathedral of Light, a throne befitting of a King such as himself, it was the sanctuary of all Paladins, built upon holy grounds, it was a center of enchantment - Paladins imbued their weapons and armor there with incantations of protection and stregnth. His third order of business was establishing a nation, the first since the Rebirth, named Elysium. He had negotiated relations with towns such as the Shire, Westphalia, Catania, Rhodes, and even the Orcish town of Solitude. In less than three short years, King David Zhou had constructed an engineering feat, the Cathedral of Light, established an elite army of Paladins that are loyal only to the King, and created an imperial nation. Category:Towns Category:Lore Category:History